Vida De Lobos
by Luis Omega
Summary: Ellos son conocidos por sus personalidades frías y calculadoras. Por ser capaces de tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies. ¿ pero que pasara cuando llegue la indicada para cada uno de ellos ?. Mimato , Kenyako , KoujixZoe , ThomasxYoshi , KirihaxNene , RyumaxAiru , YuuxAkari
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC FIC AJAJA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN XD TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ALGO SOBRE ESTOS CHABONES. ES SOBRE LOS LOBOS SOLITARIOS DE DIGIMON Y TAMBIÉN APARECERÁN PERSONAJES DE TODAS LAS TEMPORADAS. **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**ADVERTENCIAS : UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**CAPITULO 1**

_La noche era calurosa en la ciudad de Odaiba. Casi ningún ruido se emitía, excepto el de los pocos autos que aun circulaban por las tranquilas calles. En eso, los seis amigos de entre 17 y 19 años, se encontraban bebiendo, fumando y jugando cartas en la casa de uno de ellos como hacían cada fin de semana._

_Esta vez, el anfitrión era Matt, ya que ni sus padres ni su hermanos se encontraban en la casa._

_- Y como les decía - dijo Matt tirando una de las cartas sobre la mesa - la zorra de Sora sigue saliendo con ese sujeto llamado Tai._

_- ¿ Todavía sigues pensando en la estúpida de Sora ? jeh, que débil eres. - Dijo Kiriha repitiendo la misma acción de Matt._

_- No, no es eso, solo me molesta que apenas hallamos terminado y que se valla con el primer idiota que vea._

_- Eso demuestra lo puta que es, que bueno que te deshiciste de ella amigo. - Dijo Ryuma fumando el cigarrillo que llevaba._

_- Justamente hablando de Sora, ayer me la cruce en la estación de trenes mientras iba a la escuela - Dijo Kouji tomando un trago de cerveza._

_- ¿ en serio ? ¿ Hablaron ? ¿ te dijo algo ? - pregunta Matt ansiosamente._

_- ves como te interesa - ríe Ken._

_Todos en el lugar comienzan a reír. El living de la casa de Matt se llenaba cada vez mas de humo de cigarrillo, aunque ese era el tipico ambiente de ellos. Excepto el de Thomas, que se encontraba tosiendo del otro lado de la mesa. Era el único que no fumaba._

_- bueno, bueno cálmense ajaj déjenlo tranquilo ¿ que no ven que el pobre de Matt esta sufriendo ? - dijo Ryuma mientras despeinaba con una de sus manos a Matt de forma fastidiosa._

_- por cierto Matt, ¿ donde esta tu hermano ? - pregunta Ken._

_- esta justamente con la tonta hermana de ese sujeto Tai ¡ pero bueno ! ya estoy harto de que hablen de mi - dijo Matt enfadado._

_- si , si tiene razón ya dejemos lo - dijo Kouji riendo._

_El grupo siguió hablando brevemente de cosas sin importancia, menos Thomas, que se encontraba callado y solo se limitaba a jugar sus cartas._

_- ¿ que te pasa Thomas que estas tan callado ? -pregunta Kiriha._

_Todo el grupo mira a Thomas._

_- no, no es nada solo que... estoy aburrido de siempre hacer lo mismo - respondió Thomas lanzando un suspiro al final._

_- creo que deberías dejar de leer libros y salir mas - dijo Ken riendo._

_De repente, una fugaz idea llego a la cabeza de Ryuma._

_- ¡ eso es ! ¿ por que no salimos ahora ? - sugirió el joven de 17 años con el pelo color gris._

_- ¿ pero que vamos a encontrar de interesante a esta hora de la noche ? esta cuidad es mas aburrida. - dijo Kiriha._

_- son las 2:27 am - agrego Kouji mirando su reloj._

_Todo el grupo se decepciona, seria otra noche aburrida jugando cartas._

_- emmm... creo que yo se lo que podríamos hacer... - dijo Matt en tono pensativo - con mi banda hemos visitado varios clubes nocturnos llenos de mujeres y..._

_- ¡ ese es el Matt que todos queremos ! - grito el grupo al unisono, claro, excepto Thomas._

_- si pero... _

_- no te preocupes Matt - dijo Ken agarrándolo de un hombro - tu sabes que todas las chicas caen a nuestros pies... de la mas fácil hasta la mas difícil..._

_- ¡ ya deja de pensar en Sora idiota ! - le reprocho Kiriha nuevamente._

_- Kiriha tiene razón Matt - dijo Ryuma - hoy... la noche es nuestra._

_Finalmente, Matt acepto. Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se prepararon. Luego, salieron de la casa de Matt y tomaron sus propias Motos._

_La noche los esperaba..._

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA MEJORAR XD HASTA LA PROXIMA Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Al fin pude actualizar ajajaj primero antes que todo gracias a mimato05 y a mimimatt26 por sus comentarios xD ahora si se lo que es sentirse motivado e.e y también gracias a los que siguen el fic.**

**Primero quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones : el fic ocurre entre entre octubre de 2013 y febrero de 2014 xD, Ken , Kouji y Ryuma tienen 17 años, Thomas y Kiriha 19, y Matt y Yuu ( que aparece en este capitulo ) tienen 18. También habrán varios capítulos que serán songfics. **

**Ahora si dejo de molestar y disfruten el segundo capitulo.**

** CAPITULO 2**

** La Noche**

_La tranquilidad de la ciudad de Odaiba por el rugido de varias motos que circulaban por las calles provocando que varios vecinos se despierten y se quejen por el ruido._

_Matt iba enfrente de todos y los demás lo seguían._

_- ¡Es por aquí! - escucharon a llegar a Matt cuando este giraba para un lugar que parecía ser un callejón abandonado._

_- ¿Pero que estará pensando? - se pregunta Ken_

_Todo el grupo se dirige hacia donde estaba Matt y empiezan a bajar cada uno de sus motos._

_- Esto es un callejón cualquiera Matt, aquí no hay nada - dijo Kouji_

_- jeh, eso crees tu - dijo Matt sonriendo mientras se dirigía al limite de ese callejón._

_Matt corrió unos pequeños contenedores de basura que había allí y empezó como a buscar algo en la pared pasando toda la palma de su mano por esta._

_- ¿Que diablos estas haciendo idiota? - pregunta Kiriha enfadado por esa extraña actitud._

_- no se desesperen chicos, estoy seguro que esta por aquí - dijo Matt mientra volvía a repetir la misma acción_

_- ¿Pero que cosa? - pregunta Ryuma_

_- ¡Lo encontré!_

_Matt agarra lo que parece ser una clase de perilla y habré una puerta para sorpresa de todos. Esa puerta daba para unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo._

_- y bueno, ¿van a entrar si o no? - pregunta Matt sonriendo mientras empezaba a bajar aquellas escaleras._

_Luego, es seguido inmediatamente por Ken y Ryuma, Kiriha y Kouji entraron despues. Por ultimo, Thomas algo dubitativo, entro al lugar._

_Después de haber bajado las escaleras, se encontraba un gran pasillo con una puerta en el fondo, de donde empezaba a provenir música. Caminaron hasta aquella puerta de un corpulento guardaespaldas los recibió, pero al ver el rostro de Matt, los dejo pasar. Al entrar, los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos._

_- pero que... - dijo Ken sorprendido_

_- increíble ¿no? - rie Matt_

_Era un boliche totalmente estupendo. Tenia grandes dimensiones y la mejor música sonaba de fondo. También estaba totalmente infestado de gente, tanto hombres como mujeres. Todos de clase alta._

_- wuau... nunca supe de este lugar - dijo Kiriha_

_- es que solo las personas de elite saben de este lugar- dijo Matt con un tono arrogante._

_-no me convence del todo este lugar... - dijo Thomas pensativo._

_- deja de quejarte de todo Thomas, mira las mujeres que hay aquí...- Dijo Ken, ya buscando su próxima presa._

_- es genial que haya un lugar asi en Odaiba, al fin no tendremos que salir de la ciudad para divertirnos - dijo Ryuma, ya que cuando no se quedaban a jugar cartas, solian ir a Shibuya o a Tamachi para buscar lugares buenos para encontrar mujeres-_

_El grupo empezo a recorrer el gigantesco lugar plagado de gente. Ken, Kouji y Ryuma miraban cual chica seria la próxima victima de sus elaborados seductores engaños. Kiriha miraba atentamente y se desiluciono al ver que ninguna de todas las "zorras millonarias" que se encontraban ahí eran de su agrado. Thomas se mantenía indiferente a la situación y miraba su reloj a cada rato._

_- "uufff apenas las 3 am - pensaba._

_Matt sugiro que antes de que todos hagan lo que eran expertos en hacer, tomaran un trago y asique se dirigieron a la barra._

_- ¡Matt que bueno tenerte aqui! - dijo el barman, que no superaba los 23 años._

_- Gracias Syrus - Dijo Matt saludando al Barman con la mano - un trago para mi y mis amigos._

_- Enseguida - dijo el barman._

_- Orale Matt, se ve que eres muy conocido aquí - dijo Ryuma_

_- de algo sirve ser cantante - Dijo Riendo._

_El barman llego con los tragos y cada uno empezó a tomar. Después de varios, Matt sintió que alguien o algo le tocaba el hombro y se dio vuelta para ver quien era._

_- ¡Yuu, amigo tanto tiempo! - dijo Matt dandole un abrazo_

_Yuu Amano era parte de la banda de Matt y tenia 18 años. Tenia el cabello mas largo y mas rubio que el. El se había ausentado un año de japón debido a sus estudios en Hong Kong. Después de que todos lo saludaron animadamente, empezaron a Charlar._

_- ¿ por que no nos dijiste que venias ? - Pregunta Thomas._

_- solo les quería dar una sorpresa - dijo Yuu riendo._

_- ¿ también sabias de este lugar ? - pregunta Ken._

_- obvio, soy parte de Teenage Wolwes jajaja_

_- Que no se diga mas, ¡ un trago para Yuu !_

_Yuu rie._

_- no gracias, la ultima ves que tome con ustedes desperté en una casa que no era la mia con una chica que no me sabia ni el nombre._

_Rien y toman un rato mas. Thomas ya se sentía mareado, a pesar de que el también era exitoso con los chicas, ese no era su ambiente y prefería quedarse en su casa leyendo un buen libro._

_Después de haber terminado sus tragos, se dirigen hacia unos sillones que sen encontraban vacuos en una esquina del lugar y empiezan a analizar sus posibilidades para esa noche. En eso, Ryuma ve a unas personas a lo lejos y sonrió maliciosamente._

_- Chicos... miren quienes estan ahi..._

**Y bueno aca el capitulo 2, no se olviden comentar. nos re vimossss**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa a todos e.e bueno acá se viene el capitulo 3 y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también a los lectores xD me animan a seguir. Gracias también a Carrie Summertime por comentar, que bueno que alguien que sepa del tema se haya interesado en mi humilde historia (?**

**No digo nada mas y disfruten el capitulo :3**

**Capitulo 3 **

**Viejos Enemigos**

El grupo entero dirigió sus miradas a lugar donde Ryuma señalaba con su dedo indice.

- miren chicos, es el idiota de Davis y sus amigos jajaja - dijo el joven peligris riéndose.

- tienes razón Ryuma pero... ¿ Que hacen aquí esos estúpidos ? ¿ Que este no era un club de Élite, Matt ? - pregunta quejándose Ken.

El grupo entero, en especial Matt y Ken, odiaba a ese joven castaño medio peligroso que llevaba siempre unos lentes en la cabeza.

Hubo una ocasión en que casi expulsan a Matt de la secundaria ya que Davis le había dicho al director que este se encontraba fumando en el salón de clase. Algo parecido también ocurrió con Ken.

- ¿ Que acaso este club ya no es privado ? ¿ Ahora dejan entrar a cualquier idiota ? - grita encarado Matt levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba sentado.

- creo que sería buena idea molestarlos un poco ¿ No creen ? - sugiere Kouji sonriendo.

- me parece bien, al fin algo divertido. - responde Kiriha, que ya se está aburriendo de estar en ese lugar.

- yooooo tambieeen voooy - agregó Thomas para risa de sus amigos , claramente en estado de ebriedad.

Los jóvenes se levantaron simultáneamente de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Davis.

Mientras tanto, el mencionado se encontraba charlado con sus amigos Joe y Cody.

- este lugar es medio raro... - dijo Cody en un tono pensativo.

- sí Davis, nosotros no ensayamos aqui será mejor que nos vayamos - acoto Joe.

- ¿ Acaso están locos ? Me costó mucho trabajo traerlos aquí, ¡ Nos quedaremos ! - exclamo el joven de los googles.

Davis iba a seguir hablando, más bien gritando mejor dicho, pero su palabrerio se detuvo al sentir que algún le tocaba el hombro. Este se volteó para ver quién era y casi se desmaya del susto.

- ¿ Que pasa Motomiya ? ¿ El bebé se asusto ? - dijo riendo Ryuma, que era el que le había tocado el hombro.

- ¿ P-pero que hacen aquí ? - pregunta Cody asustado, siempre eran molestos por ellos, en especial Ken, Kouji y Ryuma, que iban al mismo curso.

- sólo venimos a divertirnos igual que ustedes - dijo Ken con un tono intimidante mientras observaba el celular que Joe traía en la mano derecha - lindo celular Joe, no me vendría mal uno como ese.

- ¿ Q-que ? - se cuestiona Joe confundido, esos sujetos intimidaban a cualquiera.

- que me gusta tú celular - dijo Ken Arrebatandoselo de las manos rápidamente.

- ¡ Oye devuel... !

Joe no término de hablar ya que Ken había le propio un golpe en el estomago con gran velocidad dejándonos en el suelo mientras Davis y Cody miraban sin saber que hacer.

- ¡ Bien hecho Ichijouji ! - dijo Kouji aplaudiendo y riendo a la misma vez que todo su grupo.

- ahora tienes celular nuevo jajaj - ríe Yuu.

- que gente tan patética... no sirven ni para ser golpeados y eso que te pegue despacio - dijo Ken mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo y ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca.

El grupo reia cuando veian a al pobre Joe tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse hasta que una voz les dijo que dejaran de hacerlo.

- ya basta de risas - dijo Matt mientras sus amigos le habrían el paso y este se dirigía hasta Davis. - vaya, vaya, vaya ¿ que tenemos aquí ? es Davis Motomiya, ¿ que rayos haces aqui ? - pregunta Matt mientras lo acorrala contra la pared del lugar.

Davis no respondió

- ¡ te hice una pregunta !

- p-pues lo mismo que tu... -respondió Davis asustado.

- ¿ que pasa ? ¿ acaso el mejor jugador de fútbol de la secundaria tiene miedo ? - pregunta Matt en un tono sarcástico.

- oye Matt, recuerda que el mejor jugador es Ken - dijo Kouji tranquilamente mientras miraba de forma intimidante a Cody.

Matt vuelve a poner su atención en Davis después del comentario de Kouji, sonríe y se aleja de Davis.

- dejemoslos ya, vamos a divertirnos a otra parte de este lugar, ya es suficiente humillación ser como ellos. - dijo Matt mientras empezaba a alejarse seguido por sus amigos.

- idiota... - susurro Davis.

Pero para su mala suerte, Matt lo escucho y se dirigió hacia el nuevamente tomándolo de la remera.

- repite lo que dijiste, haber si eres tan valiente - dijo Matt mientras alzaba uno de sus puños.

El rubio estaba dispuesto a golpear al joven de los googles, Cody quiso impedirlo pero fue detenido por Kouji, al mismo tiempo que Thomas reía como un desquiciado por los efecto del alcohol.

En el momento que Matt iba a golpearlo, una mano sostuvo su brazo deteniéndolo.

Matt suelta a Davis y voltea para ver quien era. Era un joven ligeramente mas alto que el, cabello castaño alborotado y llevaba puesto e la cabeza unos googles idénticos a los de Davis.

Tai Kamiya.

- déjalos en paz, ellos no te han echo nada. -dijo el castaño tranquilamente.

- tu no te metas Kamiya, esto es entre Motomiya y yo - dijo Matt desafiante.

El recién llegado observo la situación, vio Joe en el piso y a Cody siendo fastidiado por Ken y Ryuma. Luego, volvió a observar a Matt.

- enserio, ya lárguense de aquí o llamare a los de seguridad - dijo Tai.

- ¿ acaso crees que te tengo miedo ? - pregunta Matt fulminando con su mirada a al joven de 18 años que también llevaba googles.

- no creo, Sora me dijo que eras muy impulsivo - contesto riendo.

Eso lleno de ira al rubio y hubiera golpeado a Tai de no haber visto a la mencionada acercándose al lugar. Al parecer, había venido junto a Tai.

- ¡ maldita sea ! esta vez tuviste suerte Kamiya y tu Motomiya... algún día tendrás que defenderte solo - Dijo Matt mientras se iba en dirección hacia la salida de lugar.

- wuau, no sabia que Matt le tuviera miedo a Sora - dijo Ryuma riendo.

- mejor sigamoslo, su cara estaba con una expresión muy rara que aun no puedo descifrar, quizás ira mezclada con tristeza o tristeza mezclada con ira o tal vez ira con...

- bueno ya cállate Thomas no necesitamos otras de tus teorías - dijo Kiriha golpeándolo. El alcohol hacia efecto en Thomas muy rápido, demasiado rápido.

- aunque en algo tiene razón, deberíamos seguirlo, no sabemos que puede llegar a hacer con ese enojo... ademas no creo que Thomas soporte mucho mas - comentaba Yuu riendo por todo los acontecimientos sucumbidos.

- bueno sigamoslo... jajaj esta vez tuvieron suerte perdedores y por cierto... gracias por el celular Joe. - agrego Ken mientras también se dirigía a la salida seguido por todos los demás.

Una vez que se fueron, Tai se dirigió a Davis al mismo tiempo que Sora llegaba.

- ¿ se encuentran bien ? -pregunta preocupado. Davis asintió.

- ¿ algun problema amor ? - pregunta Sora mientras miraba Joe que recién se recuperaba del golpe recibido por Ken. - ¿ pero que les paso ?

- el idiota de tu ex y sus amigos... eso pasa -responde Tai furioso.

- es un idiota Tai... no le des importancia alguna.

* * *

Ya una vez fuera del lugar, los muchachos notan que la moto de Matt ya no estaba. Cada uno se monto en sus motos.

- mierda que estaba enojado, se ve que ya se fue - cometa Ken - ese estúpido Davis...

- nos arruino la noche - dijo Kiriha fríamente - de todas maneras ese lugar no era la gran cosa, muchas chicas fáciles, eso no me gusta para nada. - continuo comentando con el mismo tono de voz secante que tenia.

- lo peor de todo es que no pudimos agarrar a ninguna chica, hoy hubiera superado un nuevo récord.- comento Ryuma desilusionado. A pesar de que era el menor del grupo, era el mas mujeriego de los 7.

- yo me preocuparía mas por otra cosa... - dijo riendo Yuu mientra miraba como Thomas trataba de encender su moto y no podía.

Todos rieron al ver esa cómica situación.

- rayos... dejen de moverme la moto de lugar... - dijo Thomas mientras trataba de encajar la llave para hacer encender la moto.

- no se preocupen por el, yo lo llevare, no creo el pueda conducir en ese estado. - dijo Kiriha de forma cortante.

- bueno chicos, nos veremos en otro momento. - dijo Kouji haciendo encender su moto.

- pero si nos vemos casi todo los días - ríe Yuu

Cada uno encendió sus motos y se marcharon del lugar despidiéndose.

* * *

Matt llego a su casa azotando fuertemente la puerta. En circunstancias normales, eso habría despertado a alguien. Pero como nadie estaba alli, no se preocupo por ello.

En primer lugar, se dirigió a la cocina a revisar la heladera para comer algo y se quedo ahí hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un ruido fuera de la casa, mas bien, enfrente de la puerta de bienvenida. se dirigió hacia allí y se asomo por la puerta para ver que pasaba. En ese momento se llevo una sorpresa al ver dos personas charlando afuera.

- bueno Kari esta es mi casa, me tengo que ir cuídate preciosa.

- tu también TK, la pase increíble contigo hoy.

Seguido de esto, los dos se besaron de una forma muy apasionada. En ese momento, Matt abrió por completo la puerta y se apoyo sobre el marco de esta.

- ya entra TK, voy a morirme de un coma diabetico si sigo viendo tanta dulzura - grito Matt en tono burlón.

TK Takaishi. Era la imagen viviente de Matt. 16 años, rubio, ojos azules. Aun llevaba el apellido de su madre aunque esta se había reconciliado con el padre de ambos.

Pero a diferencia de Matt, TK tenia a una persona a quien amar : Kari Kamiya.

TK se despidió nuevamente de la castaña pidiendo disculpas por el comentario de Matt. Ella se marcho besándolo nuevamente hacia su casa sola. Aunque eran ya las 3:30 de la mañana, vivían a muy pocas calles de distancia y ademas que ese lugar no era un barrio peligroso.

Una vez dentro de su casa, TK hablo.

- ¿ ya no sabes como avergonzarme verdad ?

- no, solo me pareció muy tierno viéndolos tan acaramelados - dijo el rubio mayor nuevamente burlándose.

- que idiota eres... - dijo TK mientras se marcho hacia su habitación.

Matt se sorprendió, TK ya no era el niño pequeño que necesitaba protección todo el tiempo. Esto lo decepciono un poco, los hábitos de hermano mayor sobre protector habían quedado atrás.

Finalmente, el rubio mayor también se dirigió a su cama y golpeo la almohada imaginando que era Tai

- " estúpida pelirroja "- pensó refiriéndose a Sora.

En ese momento su celular sonó, Matt sonrió al ver quien era. Era Ai, una chica que había conocido en otro club.

- oye Matt, estoy algo aburrida ¿ crees que me puedas hacer compania ? - dijo sensualmente la chica del otro lado del teléfono.

- claro que si... cuando quieras...

- entonces te espero rubio.

Matt corto y se levanto de la cama rápidamente y se vio al espejo de su habitación. Necesitaba sacarse el estrés de esa noche. Se preparo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la salida de su casa.

- ¡ oye TK ! ¡ dile a mama y a papa que volveré en la tarde ! - grito, tomo su moto y se marcho.

- " el y sus formas de quitarse el estrés"- piensa TK ya apunto de dormirse.

**uffff esta vez me salieron casi 2000 palabras ajjaajaj bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden comentar. Pasense por mi perfil si gustan tambien. nossss vemooossss**


End file.
